Baby Mine
by thedeichan
Summary: Harley Quinn has become a mother for all of a minute before the baby is ripped from her arms. What will Harley do? How will the baby be? I do not own Jess I was given permission by the original oc creator to bring her to life in a story.
1. A new reason

Poison Ivy heard the screams and awoke quickly to see two guards running past her cell. "Harley!" She yelled out.

The men went into Harley Quinns cell quickly. She was curled up around her large belly yelling in pain through a contraction. She finished her push and fell back against the wall crying for the Joker, who had been dead for months. "No! No it can't come!" Harley sobbed trying to shove the guards away. Her child was a month early but there was no stopping it now. The guards forced her to let them help her.

After near an hour she gasped as the baby finally came in a sob and using the last of her strength she pushed herself up to take the child. She held the crying baby close. She wanted to hold her as long as she could. She knew the guards were about to take her though. "My little Jess" She said. She had the name picked out since she had no clue weather it would be a boy or girl and wanted it to start with a J. she kissed the baby's head once before she was ripped from her arms. "No!" She cried.

The men took the baby from the room as she cried for her mother desperately and Harley yelled just as desperately to have her back. Poison Ivy looked at the baby as the men passed a few tears pricked her face for her friend as she blew a seed onto the baby secretly.

Harley curled up in her bed crying her eyes out. "Oh puddin'! They took her! They took our little Jess away!" She sobbed she sobbed feeling as if she had lost everything. Her puddin' was dead, her babies had been locked up in a zoo, her baby taken from her. She had nothing left.

After a few hours she managed to stop crying. She wouldn't loose her child. She would get out of there to her baby no matter what it took. That was her baby, hers and her puddins' and she was going to get back to her no matter what.


	2. Will she hate me?

A five year old Jess yelled at her parents. "You not my mama and daddy!?" She hollered. "We are were just not your birth parents." Her adopted father said calmly. "No! I don bewieve you! Wheres my weal mama and daddy!? Why don I live with them?!" She cried throwing a bear at her adopted mother. "Jess quit that!" the man yelled.

How this all started? A young Jess wanted to know how her mom and dad chose her name. Father telling her that her real mother had picked it out sent her into a fit.

"I hate you!" She cried climbing into her bed and sobbing. The man sighed. "Jess were sorry. We love you very much no matter what." He told her. Jess sobbed into her pillow ignoring them.

"I wanna find mama and daddy." Jess said as her parents left. "But... wha if mama don't want me teddy?" she asked looking at a stuffed bear in her arms. Wha if mama gave me away acause she didn't love me..." She sniffled.

"No..." She said a bit more calm sitting up. "Mama named me so mama wants me" She said nodding to the teddy bear. "Jess will find mama" she said smiling. A smile that looked exactly like her real mothers filled with the same glisten of excitement yet a hit of mischif like her real fathers.

Back at Arkham Harley and Ivy were being let go for "Good behavior". "You rule Ivy!" Harley cheered at her friend. "I know." She grinned. Ivy turned to the woman and looked at her softly. "We're going to go find your baby." She said causing Harley to gasp in excitement, fear, and a loving way all at once. "Really!?"

Reaching a new hide out Ivy explained that she had managed to plant a seed on the babys skin that looks just like a birthmark but will let them track her with ease. "You basically chipped my little girl!?" Harley gasped in shock. "Well I knew we wouldn't be able to find her any other way." Ivy explained. Harley sighed with a nod and flopped down on the couch quietly.

"Harley? You don't sound very excited anymore." Ivy said sitting by her. "what if she hates me? what if she doesn't want to come back to me. I mean. I haven't been there for her for five years!" She curled up some. "Five long years. What kind of mother am I?" She whimpered.

A popping sound came after a while. Ivy had slapped her friend. "Harley quit it. All you have wanted to do was to see your daughter who was ripped away from you. Now is your chance." Harley nodded smiling softly. "Yeah. Your right Red. I will see her. No matter what."


	3. On the look

A rope hung from the first story window of the little girls bedroom and landed on the ground. Jess looked out and nodded as she went to her closet and pulled out her packed backpack and grabbed her bear and tucked him in. "Come on teddy. Jus til we get out." She said softly patting the bears head. she zipped up the bag and slid it on before going to the window. "Lets find mommy." She said climbing up onto her windowsill.

She got out the window and landed straight on her bottom. She cringed but resisted the urge to cry, though she wanted to, and sat there in the dark of night for a moment. After gathering herself again she pulled her bear out and put the bag back on. "Come on teddy." She said standing and dusting herself off. "Lets get going." and with that she headed off into the cold night.

As morning came the parents noticed she was missing. The police was called and pictures were sent out to news and printers. Everyone was on watch for the young girl lost in the big town.

Jess had to keep hiding as she noticed people were calling for her and posters were going around. She didn't want to get caught. "We gotta find mommy teddy." She said holding the bear close to her. "We gotta." She said as she snuck around the town.

Back at the hide out Ivy had just turned on the news as the missing child report came on. Harley walked in behind the couch.

"We are on watch for little five year old Jess Mulik. Gone missing from her bedroom last night police are on the look out." The reporter said.

A five year old named Jess? "My baby!" Harley yipped running to the television to look at the image the new casters had up. "That's my baby! She looks just like Puddin'! She's so beautiful!" She cooed.

Ivy looked at her then the television. "Hm. Your hair and eyes with that mischievous face. Yeah. That's your kid alright. Looks just like you two." she smirked.

"We need to go find her Red!" Harley said in a panic now. "Who knows where she is. Lost in such a big place because of those incapable people! She'll get sick out in this weather!"

"Alright. Lets get going then." Ivy said getting up. "We haven't even found her yet and your already in mother mode." she chuckled tossing Harleys jacket at her. "Lets hope we don't run into you know who."


End file.
